


Let it Snow.

by whyamIalwaysLoislane (Whyamialwaysloislane)



Series: A Very Fandom Christmas [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamialwaysloislane/pseuds/whyamIalwaysLoislane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get caught in some snow, but as long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Snow.

**Author's Note:**

> Little Christmas Fluffs  
> The double text fixed!  
> Thank you jalizar for pointing that on and giving me a lovely comment!!!!

It was snowing. It fell in small flurries around them. They sat beside each other on the bench, both silent saying nothing. Words would shatter the peace. Greg let his hand slide across the space between them, fingers slicing through the first layer of snow. His pinky touched Mycroft's trouser leg, gaining his attention and he smiled. Greg was content everything was just so peaceful, perfect and serene; he had a feeling he'd remember this memory for ever.

Mycroft knew they'd remember this forever, for better or for worse. The butterflied rose in his stomach. He felt a little peeved at those butterflies, the British Government did not get butterflies, well British Government in training, still. All over something as menial as marriage. The ring box was burning a big fat hole in his coat pocket, melting down his keys and burning the paper clip he'd had there since Greg purchased the beaten up brown trench coat for his twenty first birthday. Six years later and the brunette still gave him butterflies and made his cheeks flush redder than his hair, he'd be lost without him. Without his brilliant cooking, his terrible shower singing, his god awful dad dancing and how he knew just what to say to make a good day out of the worst. Greg had stuck with him after his father kicked him out, his mother divorcing him and Sherlock's drug break-down. He was perfect, and he was Mycroft's. Snow fell on Greg's hair flecking it with white, Mycroft imagined him older. Not just a sargent, but a Detective Inspector, that chocolate brown hair, silver and streaked with brown. Those warm brown eyes tired and worked. Mycroft smiled, he'd love him as much as he loves him now.

"Hey Myc." Greg whispered, jolting Mycroft from his thoughts.

"Yes, Gregory." Mycroft asked, rubbing his hands together to cool his palms.

"Snow really is beautiful isn't it..." Greg trailed off, letting the snow fall on his closed eyelids.

"Yeah..." Mycroft replied. His stomach turned and his head told him now or never. He shot up, long legs sliding across the virgin snow.

"Myc? You okay? Is it your head? Get stuck again?" Greg started setting himself worried so Mycroft made his move.

"Greg, I'm fine." Mycroft smiled, hopping up and down on his spot of crushed snow, "I'm more than fine, Greg. I've never been happier than I am right here with you."

"Mycroft..." Greg mumbled.

"Gregory Lestrade! I love you, and I want to spend my life with you, and what would make it a million times better would be if i got you into a tux and a gold ring." Mycroft walked over to Greg, took both his hands and knelt infront of him. "Gregory, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Greg's jaw dropped, then closed then dropped. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Mycroft knelt idley in the snow whilst the words ran through Greg's head.

"Tell me you got me a bloody ring or I'm walking." _Shit._ Mycroft took his hand from Greg's and removed the small velvet box from his pocket and snapped it open.

"Well, will you marry me then?" Mycroft asked again.

"I will, Mycroft. I will definitley marry you." Greg grinned as Mycroft slid the thing gold band onto his finger.

"This one is a stand in, actually. My mother is getting my Grandfather's ring resized for you." Mycroft mumbled, little snowflakes landing on his eyelashes.

"It's perfect. So you gonna kiss your fiance or what?" Greg grinned. Mycroft leant up and captured Greg's mouth.

 


End file.
